Demeter's Broken, Or is It?
by zzzaney
Summary: The third in the trilogy of Demeter's Running, and Demeter's Stopped.


Inspector Meg Thatcher walked out of her apartment building towards the Consulate, unaware of the beautiful spring morning around her. Not even her shortcut across the park managed to lift her spirits. 

Her mind was elsewhere. It was thousands of miles away on a frozen tundra, with the man she loved. Yes, loved, she admitted to herself. Before. she couldn't even bring herself to think of him in that way. It would have been too costly for the both of them. But now.....now she didn't have to worry about rank, or protocol. Now the only thing she had to think about was him. 

For the longest time she'd tried to forget their last night together by delving into her work. She had requested, and been granted a transfer, and worked for almost three months as an undercover agent. She had almost single handily brought down a world dictator. That was before... 

She didn't expect her career to take this path. Certainly she didn't even think it was possible! Faced with a harsh reality, she had to choose where her next duty station would be. That was at least a small consolation Ottawa had allowed for her efforts. 

So why was she here? Meg shook her head, already knowing the answer. Where else could she go? This was the only connection she had left with Fraser, albeit a tentative one. He still considered the Vecchio's his family, and she knew that he would at least keep in touch with them every once in a while. 

Meg had lost track of him during her time undercover, and she doubted if he knew her whereabouts. After all, she had been given the highest security clearance, and her identity as well as her location had been guarded heavily. 

The fact was, unless something short of a miracle happened, she probably wouldn't see him again. She'd been back a month now, and every time she thought of calling one of his friends she chickened out. What would she say if they asked why she was looking for him? What could she say if she found him? 

Nothing had changed between them. She still didn't belong out in the middle of no where, and he still didn't belong in the city....with her. It was better this way, she told herself. It had to be. 

Meg walked up the stairs and entering, was surprised to see Detective Vecchio in the lobby. He turned to see who'd entered, and smiled when he recognized her. 

"Detective, what are you doing here?" She asked, but the surprise wasn't all that unpleasant. 

He shrugged and nodded towards the Constable at the desk. "I found some things that Benny had borrowed from the consulate, and last time I talked to him, he made me promise to return them." 

"I see." Meg was speechless as her mind raced. She wanted to ask him a million questions about Ben. 

"I didn't know you were back here. I thought you left Chicago for good. You know, all us 'rude' Americans." 

"Plans change." She said softly. "Do you have a few minutes? Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked, hoping he'd take her up on her offer. 

Ray gave her an odd look, as if he thought she might pull a gun on him, or poison him. She really couldn't blame him though, what with the way she treated him all that time. 

He studied her intently, and she wasn't exactly sure what softened his features, but he surprised her when he agreed. 

Meg hid a smile of relief as she ordered a Constable to bring two cups of coffee to her office. 

Once inside, she motioned for him to have a seat, and nervously took hers. Now to find a way to broach the subject. 

"I heard you were undercover" Ray said as an opener. 

"Yes, I was." 

Ray nodded as he looked around her office, then down at the arm of his chair. "It can get lonely." He admitted. 

Meg swallowed hard. That was something she'd tried not to think about. "Yes it can." She barely whispered. Clearing her throat, she managed to continue on in a more normal voice. "So, you've spoken to Constable Fraser?" 

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago. He managed to find a phone on some ice flow." 

Meg smiled, despite herself. "I suppose he and Detective Kowalski are enjoying their adventure." 

Ray studied the woman before him critically. She'd changed since he'd last seen her. Had it only been 4 months since they'd stopped Muldoon? Dragon Lady didn't seem to fit her any longer. Ray shrugged. "Well, the way I heard it, Kowalski's finally gotten tired of freezing his ass off so he's coming home next week." 

Meg's heart raced as she imagined the implications of Ray's statement. 'Try not to look too interested' she told herself. 

"Really? Well, I suppose he did last longer than I would have given him credit for." 

"No doubt." 

She tried to keep her voice even, nonchalant as she continued, "and Fraser?" 

It was somewhat unnerving the way he was staring at her, it made her feel like a cadet being inspected. She met his stare with one of her own. The constable came in then, placing a tray on the edge of her desk. Neither talked until the man left the room. Ray then picked up the conversation where it'd left off. 

"He's gonna stay in Runamukluk or some place like that. The higher ups finally decided he'd been punished enough. Benny sounded really happy to be home again."  
Meg nodded and looked down, not trusting herself to speak. After a deep breath she managed an "I'm happy for him, he deserves it." 

Ray, feeling uncomfortable, made a production of looking at his watch. "Look at the time. I've gotta get back to the station before Welsh has my ass in a sling. I'll be writing parking tickets if I'm not careful." 

"Of course." Meg stood and offered her hand to him. She waited while he contemplated whether or not to take the proffered hand. He finally shook it, and she managed a smile. "If you hear from Fraser again....." Ray, who'd turned towards the door, looked back. 

"I'll tell him you said hi." 

"Thank you." 

She waited until the consulate doors closed before flopping into her chair in despair. 'Fraser wouldn't be coming back to Chicago.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Running. He was running through the brush as his blood rushed through his ears, his heart pounding. He was aware of every crunch beneath his feet as his speed increased. He couldn't see his target, but the broken branches and hurried footprints let him know he was on the right trail. 

His jacket caught on a branch but he ignored the tearing sound as his adrenaline boosted another level. Was that a glimpse of blue? His prey was tiring. He was gaining and they both knew it. He also knew this area better than most and in about 30 seconds there would be no where else to go unless you consider a 40 foot drop an option. 

The man fell to the ground by the edge, obviously caught off guard. Benton Fraser broke through the rest of the brush and slowed until he was standing a few feet from the man. Though he was breathing heavily, the mountie had never felt more invigorated. 

"Charles Lee Densan, you are under arrest for endangering sled dogs and attempting to deal in narcotics." Ben quickly handcuffed the man and had him on his feet in record time. 

"Look, you got the wrong guy. I'd never do nothing like that." he pleaded as the mountie continued to escort him by the arm, not acknowledging him. It wasn't long before they reached the clearing where Ben's dog sled team waited, led by Diefenbaker. Ben secured Densan onto his sled then went to check on the two dogs attached to his small sled. As he neared it was obvious the one had already succumbed to the drug but he checked for a heartbeat just to make sure. The second one was having difficulty breathing and Ben unharnessed him, then lifted the lupine into his arms. 

Charles Densan had been feeding the animals a mixture of steroids and 'uppers'. While he was successful in winning quite a few local races with the drug induced stamina, none of his animals lasted more than a week at best. Ben had tracked the man for 4 days, and he could do nothing as the man's latest sled team succumbed one by one. He was certain the man's goal had been to race the dogs in a regional sled race and this was just a warm up to 'test' the right mixture of the drug. At least he wouldn't have the chance to kill anymore animals sitting behind bars. 

Ben carefully placed the dog onto his sled and made sure he was secure before taking the reigns and looking hard at the man. Densan swallowed nervously knowing that the mountie's anger was directed at him. "Let's go boys" Ben called and ran behind the sled until the dogs picked up speed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Good job on the Densan case" Constable Hennard remarked as Ben came into the small outpost. "Thank you." Ben hung his coat and pulled the required paperwork out of the bin. He then checked his box and was pleasantly surprised to find a letter from the Vecchio's. The weight of the paper suggested it was a card, and he surmised that they had sent an Easter card. Ben smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. He'd mostly received regular letters from Francesca and Ray, and since he'd returned, one from Ray Kowalski. 

Going to an open desk, he lined the paperwork in the typewriter and in record time typed his report. It wasn't until that evening when he and Diefenbaker had their simple dinner that he decided to open the card. After all, there weren't any neighbors who needed his help, and Dief had quite an attitude as of late, barely talking to him at all. Really, it wasn't as if he as born a domesticated animal. Dief belonged here, with him. It felt wonderful being able to do his job fully once again. He was making a difference, keeping his homeland safe for all. Not sitting behind a desk, or wishing for respite from the heat of a suffering Chicago evening. Here he could take a lung full of breath without feeling the need to cough. Ben sat at the small table in his sparse apartment and carefully opened the seal of the letter. The card was just as he suspected. From the ducks and bunnies adorning the front he surmised that it had been Francesca who'd picked out the card and the rest of the family had signed it. 

Falling into his lap was a folded piece of paper. He could tell it was Ray who'd written the letter. Smiling at the warmth his friend was still able to give him across all these miles, he settled back in his chair as his eyes skimmed the words. 

'**_Hey Benny--'_**

**_'How's it going up there in Runamukluk?'_** Ben smiled insouciantlyat his friends choice of words. "You know it's Tuktoyuktuk, Ray" he admonished outloud, though he knew his friend couldn't possibly here him. 

**_'Things are the same here. Welsh is jumping my ass about unsolved cases. Like I'm not nursing a bullet wound. I should be taking it easy in Florida. Relaxing on the beach. He should be lucky to still have me here.'_** Ben couldn't help but smile at his friends grousing. He knew Ray was in his element at the 27th. Ray could have retired and almost did, but it didn't take him long to realize Florida wasn't where he belonged. 'What was I gonna do Benny-open a bowling alley?' Ben still smiled at his friends excuse not to stay in Florida. 

**_'Kowalski's not too bad. Of course, I won't tell him that, his head will swell so much he won't be able to fit in the RIV. Frannie's standing here bugging me, she say's hi. Her name finally came up for the academy and no matter how much I try, she's not budging. She seems determined to become a cop. Can you believe it? My little sister. I guess she's not so little any more. _**

**_You'll never guess who I ran into the other week._** **Go ahead-guess. OK, OK, Thatcher.' **Ben sucked in a breath as his eyes riveted on her name. How could he have seen Meg? She had left the RCMP to pursue.....other interests. It had only been a few months since she'd left. Certainly she wouldn't have cause to be in Chicago again, would she? He greedily scanned the rest of the letter, looking for answers to the endless questions filling his mind. '_She was back at the Consulate. Margaret Thatcher, his Meg.' _No, not his Meg, he realized. They had said their good-byes 4 months ago. She didn't belong here any more than he belonged in the City. They both knew from the start that their relationship could never be. It was a brief reprieve, a mere respite for two lonely souls looking to find comfort in each others arms. 

Dief whined at him and he shook his head. "It's nothing." The wolf left out a huff before resting his head once again on his paws. Ben stood and walked to the window, staring out across the vast expanse of white.A picayuneniggling started at the back of his mind as his thoughts roamed as far and wide as the snow covered ground before him. Would it have been better to not know where she was? To not be tempted by the memory of her wrapped in his arms? Probably so. Now though, what was he going to do with this information? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meg sighed as she walked towards her apartment. She didn't like it as much as her old one, but she found herself not liking alot about Chicago recently. Though she and Fraser had rarely spent any off duty time together, she now realized that it was just knowing he was nearby that made it more bearable for her to get through her day. Not really wanting to go home to an empty apartment, Meg took a detour through the park.  
It was brisk out and Meg wrapped her jacket around her to shut out the chill, then shook her head at her actions. This would probably be considered a summer day where Fraser was from. It really was for the best. She knew he was happy where he was at....unlike her.  
Meg stopped and sat on a park bench as she looked out by the lake. It really was beautiful here. Spring was a wonderful time of year. Soon there would be flowers blooming, new baby birds chirping, a chance to start over provided by nature itself. It had been two weeks since she had spoken with Detective Vecchio. Part of her had wished that somehow he would get a message to Ben and he would rush back to Chicago to see her again. Of course, he would probably come to visit during the Christmas holiday, but that was still almost 8 months away. Things would be very different by then....  
Knowing she had to find a way to move on without him, she tried to focus on what she had to do here and now. For once she wished she had taken her briefcase with her when she left the office. More than anything she would have liked to lose herself in a list, jotting down in a precise order what needed to be done. Even as she stood and continued on her way home though, she realized that like it or not, Ben would always be in her heart, and she would never be able to erase that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Frase'?"  
Ben strained to hear the voice as it crackled across the line. The storm outside was really playing havoc on the reception and he pressed a hand to his ear to block out the noise of those around him.  
"Francesca? Is that you?"  
"Yeah, how have you been doing?"  
Ben smiled at hearing the familiar voice. It was a pleasant surprise for her to call. He'd only received a few calls since returning, and this was the first one from her.  
"Quite well, thank you kindly. How is your family doing?"  
When she didn't answer right away, Ben felt his heart start. "Francesca, is everything all right? Is Ray--?"  
"He's fine Frase', we're all O.K." Ben let out a breath but still, there was something bothering the woman he'd come to consider a good friend.  
"How's the weather up there?" she continued, causing Ben to frown. He knew something was bothering her enough to call, so why was she avoiding the subject?  
"We're experiencing a spat of showers," thunder boomed overhead causing the windows to vibrate. Once the noise settled down again he continued. "Nothing to be concerned over."  
"Ohit's really hot here. Nothing's worse than August in Chicago." She let out a strained laugh, then silence.  
"Francesca, is there a reason you called?" He hoped he could convey a compassionate tone across the miles and waited patiently through the silence on the other end. It was so long, he was about to ask if she was still there when she spoke again.  
"You need to come home."  
So there was something wrong! "Francesca please, tell me what's happened?"  
"I....nothing's happened. I just need you to come home."  
Ben gave a wistful smile. "I miss you too, and everyone. Unfortunately I used all the leave I had accumulated when Stan and I traveled the Territories. I'm hoping to be able to come down for the holidays. Don't worry, it's only four more months."  
"It'll be too late then!" She wailed into the phone. "You don't understand, You need--"  
The line went dead and Ben frowned. "Francesca? Francesca?" It was no use. The connection was cut. Concern was etched in every line on his face as the lightening outside unleashed its fury. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"What's wrong with you Frannie! Geez, you're acting like your best friend just died." Ray flopped some files onto his desk and sat on the edge, watching her closely. It wasn't like her to be so melodramatic. Well it was, but not like this.  
"No Ray," She sarcastically answered as she rubbed her temples. "Just my dreams."  
He walked over to her desk and tilted her chin up so she could face him. Something was definitely wrong. Dark circles encased red rimmed eyes. She had been crying. If someone had done something to his little sister he was going to wish they had never heard of the name Vecchio.  
"What's happened?"  
Her lower lip trembled and her eyes started to water. Self-consciously she looked about the bullpen and Ray took her by the elbow gently into interrogation room one. "Ok now, did someone mess with you? Just let me know who he is and I'll--"  
"No." Her voice was full of anguish and when she started to cry, Ray wrapped his arms around his little sister.  
"I...I saw Thatcher yesterday." Her words were muffled into his suit jacket and it took him a moment to realize what she'd said. He was more puzzled than before.   
"Benny's old boss? Why would that upset you?" He had barely given her a thought since their impromptu meeting last spring. Had she said.... He pulled back and held Frannie by her upper arms. "There's nothing wrong with Fraser is there?"  
"No."  
Ray was quickly losing his patience. "What IS it Frannie?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ben shifted his pack to a more comfortable position as he took in the magnitude of the Consulate. He turned to see the riv tear away from the curb with concern. He was more confused now than before. Almost a month ago, Ray had phoned him telling him he needed to come back to Chicago immediately, though Ray wouldn't give him an explanation. It took quite an effort to get approval from his new superiors and quite a few weeks in the process.   
Ben tried to wait patiently for answers to his questions. When Ray picked him up at the airport, though Ray acted happy to see him, he wouldn't say anything about why he was here.  
He was surprised when Ray pulled up in front of the consulate and practically forced him out of the car.  
"Ray, I don't understand why you want me to come here." Ben had asked as he leaned into the window of the riv.  
"You'll understand soon enough. Give me a call when you want me to pick you up."  
And with that, Ben was left standing in front of the familiar building alone and confused.  
He knew it was likely that Meg would be inside, at her desk. Going over paperwork with precise detail and accuracy. With a twinge of regret, he realized how much he had missed working with her. Would she be happy to see him?  
Realizing he was still standing there, he started up the steps. No one stood on guard duty which made him smile. Apparently no one had upset her enough lately to cause such a duty to be given out.  
Ben placed his pack by the coat rack and approached the receptions desk. The grandfather clock ticked loudly in the silence that surrounded him as he waiting for someone to come back. Perhaps the receptionist had gone to the water closet?  
Meg's door was cracked open and as if he were a gnat drawn to a light, he found himself moving forward until his hand betrayed him and knocked. 

"Enter." 

Her voice was sweet as always causing his heart to leap at the sound. Ben opened the door and stood in the doorway as he took in the sight of her sitting behind her desk. Her hair had grown longer and she looked radiant. All the longing he'd felt over the past six months came back tenfold. His arms ached with wanting to enfold her in his arms. To feel her sweet lips upon his. Without looking up, she spoke bringing him back to the present. 

"What is it Kathy? I haven't gotten all day." 

"Meg?" Ben softly called, and watched as he head snapped up and her eyes grew wide. She was staring at him speechless. Was it him, or did he notice the color draining from her face? He should have phoned first. Let her know he would be in the area. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. "Ben? What are you doing here?" 

Her eyes were warm and held his as he took a few more steps into the room. "I'm not quite sure myself ma'am. Ray told me I was urgently needed back in Chicago, but when he picked me up from the airport he simply brought me here." 

A fleeting moment of panic flitted across her features before she looked down, fiddling with some papers on her desk. When she looked up, she was once again composed.  
"I see. How long will you be staying in Chicago?" She asked. 

"I've been granted a week's leave. I was hoping we couldthat is if you'd like toPerhaps we could spend some time together before I go?"  
When she didn't answer right away, Ben's heart fell. He was surprised to hear her heavy sigh. 

"Ben, we need to talk. I mean, I need to--. Oh hell." She stopped and rested her chin on her hands, which were together as if she was praying. "What I mean to say, is I would like that very much. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Around seven?" 

"That would be delightful." He started towards her, unable to resist touching her satin skin, wanting to lose himself in her chocolate brown eyes. He stopped when a voice from the doorway spoke. 

"Inspector! I'm sorry. I was making a pot of coffee. Is this man bothering you?" 

Ben turned towards the young woman, preparing to introduce himself. "No, Kathy, he was just leaving. Please give him my home address and number to him on the way out will you? Ben, I'll see you tonight." 

Puzzled, he looked from the assistant to Meg. She didn't seem to see him as she went back to her paperwork. Frowning, he quietly shut her door and waited patiently as the woman retrieved the information. Thanking her, he picked up his pack and stepped outside, wondering what to do now. 

~~~~~~~ 

Meg flitted nervously about her apartment, making sure everything was spotless. The roast she'd made with lemon dressing was done and warming in the oven. She herself, for once, didn't have much of an appetite though. Even now, knowing Ben would be there in a few moments she was having second thoughts about telling him. 

Would it be fair to him? After all, he was stationed back home. He belonged there. She knew he would be willing to give that up but should he? For once she wished there would be an easy answer. 

The doorbell rang and Meg froze as her heart pounded in her chest. This was it. She couldn't seem to make her feet move towards the door and jumped when after a few moments the bell rang again. 

"I'm coming," she called out, in a hopefully unstrained voice. Taking a deep breath she scoffed at herself for acting so foolishly. After all, here she was, an officer in the RCMP. She'd faced down hardened criminals intent on destruction with less nervousness. Certainly one Mountie with piercing blue eyes would be easy, right? 

Meg's hand paused on the doorknob a moment and hardening her resolve, she forced a big smile as she pulled it open. Ben's eyes lit up at the site of her as he presented her with a bouquet of flowers. He looked so happy to see her. She took a step back and opened the door wider so he could have an uninhibited view of her. 

His eyes swept her body like a man dying of thirst being offered a drink as he said hello to her. She knew the moment he spied her round midsection. The smile faltered as he stared at her stomach. She licked her lips nervously as she saw confusion in his eyes, then something she wasn't expecting to see. Hurt. 

Meg reached forward and placed her hand on his forearm. "Ben, I.....we have alot to talk about. Please come in." When he tore his eyes away and looked at her, his expression was hooded but he allowed her to guide him into the living room. 

Lamely, he handed her the flowers. "These are for you," he quietly offered. She took the flowers and smelled them before placing them on the coffee table. She sat on the sofa and motioned for him to do the same. Ben made sure there was room between them as he shifted to face her. 

He had been floored. It felt as if someone had sucker punched him in the stomach as he sat by her, not knowing what to say. At least that explained her behavior earlier, he thought to himself. Ruefully, he now knew why she hadn't written to him since returning to Chicago. It was obvious someone else, some _man_ had not only captured her heart, but accomplished what he could not. She bore his child. Glancing about the new apartment of hers, he briefly wondered if it belonged to the man who had taken his place. Was he there even now? Perhaps waiting in another room for Meg to break the news to him? Is this what Ray so gravely was trying to tell him? A surge of jealousy shot through him and he had to avert his eyes lest she see his emotions running unchecked. 

After a moment, Ben opened his mouth to speak but no sound came forth. Clearing his throat he tried again but she interrupted. 

"I should have told you sooner than this. Much sooner. I'm sorry. When I found out that I was pregnant..... It had just come as such a shock. I never expected after all the time we tried that....." Her words failed but Ben had no trouble in finishing her sentence. 

'Of course not', he thought 'Why shouldn't she have been shocked? His own seed proved worthless.' He could well imagine her surprise and delight in discovering she'd been blessed. Pain gnarled through him as he imagined her sharing the news with _him_. Of _him_ crushing her against his body as they celebrated the event with the joining of flesh. 

"I'm..... Congratulations. You'll make a wonderful mother." The words almost choked him as he struggled to hold his own despair in check. Someone else would hold his Meg at night, loving her till she cried out in ecstasy. Someone else would be there when she gave birth. Someone else would raise her child. 

"Ben, I don't think you understand..." She started but he jumped up and hastily started towards the door. 

"I have to go...I'm sorry about dinner. I told Diefenbaker I'd visit him and you know how he gets in quarantine." Ben opened the door and averted his gaze from Meg's stricken look as she shook her head no. 

"Please Ben, don't go. You don't understand, I---" 

"I wish you and the baby's......father," he voice cracked but he continued. "All the happiness in the world." Ben hurried down the hall oblivious to Meg calling after him, cursing him. He caught the elevator just before the doors shut. The last thing he saw was her face a mirror of rage and hurt as she almost made it to the elevator. He heard her fist pound on the metal as the car carried him back down to the lobby. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"_Oh no he didn't!"_ Meg cursed silently as she gave the metal doors one last hit. He may have been quicker, but she wasn't through yet. 

"Of all the idiotic....What does he think I did? Just hop into bed with someone else?" Meg mumbled loudly as she hurried back to her apartment and grabbed her jacket, purse and keys. 

It didn't take her long to make it to her jeep and soon she was speeding down the streets of Chicago. The problem was, she didn't know exactly which direction Ben had taken. After about an hour of searching the streets leading to the airport, Meg decided just to go to the quarantine station, figuring that he had taken a taxi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ray glanced at his friend as he drove to the quarantine station. It was by pure chance he'd seen the Mountie walking briskly in the direction of the airport. For a moment, the dark expression Benny wore made him wonder if it was his friend. They'd barely spoken a word since Ray had insisted on driving him. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Fraser quietly stated, causing Ray to shut his mouth. 'How did he know I was going to say something?' Ray thought as he glanced at his friend. 

Could it have been that bad? Ray knew that it would be a shock, but he was sure Benny would have been happy. After all, he and the Dragonlady had been pretty close according to Kowalski. 

At a loss for what to do, Ray had driven around Chicago, waiting for Benny to chastise him, tell him that this wasn't the way to the airport. Instead, the Mountie seemed not to notice, or care. Knowing his friend wouldn't talk until he was ready, and that may take a very long time, he finally gave up and drove to the quarantine station. 

What he wasn't expecting, was for him to grab his pack as soon as the riv pulled up to the curb. Ray jumped out after him, flashing his badge at a security officer before he could be challenged. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Ray's voice rose in pitch, letting Fraser know he was irritated with him. 

Ben paused and turned. "I'm going home, Ray." 

"You can't go! You just got here. What the hell's going on Benny?" 

Ben continued to walk into the building, Ray trailing behind him. "Is this how you're gonna be? To hell with Thatcher, is that it? I thought you were better than that." The contempt in Ray's voice caused Ben to stop walking and put his head down. When he looked up at Ray, the emotions he'd so carefully hidden away were plain to see. 

"It isn't mine, Ray." The disappointment in Fraser's voice added an element to the simple words Ray felt in the pit of his stomach. It was the same when he'd found out all those years ago that his ex-wife wasn't pregnant. 

Green eyes stared into blue-grey for endless moments until Ben finally dropped his gaze and adjusted his pack. 

"I'm sorry Benny. When Frannie told me...we just assumed...." 

"Francesca told you Meg was pregnant?" 

Ray nodded. "Frannie ran into her a few months ago. She looked far enough along that we figured....Look, don't go. You still got some time left and I know Ma would love to see you. Why not stay? I promise not to bring this up again." 

Ben looked at the ground as he considered Ray's offer. Could he stay knowing that Meg lived just a few blocks away. The child he'd wanted so desperately with her, growing from another man's seed? Just the thought caused a pain in the empty void where his heart used to be. He didn't think he'd ever be able to open his heart up to anyone else again. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea." 

He was expecting the loud protest from his friend, but when none came, he looked up to see Ray staring at something behind him. Turning, he found himself face to face with Meg. 

Meg stood there with hands on her hips, her skin pink from the cold the night air brought. Her anger flashed from her eyes in a way that had always managed to entice and arouse him. It wasn't until she spoke that he realized he'd been staring. 

"Will you please listen to me now?" Meg huffed as she glanced from him to Ray, then back again. 

"Benny, I'm gonna just go and...uh, check on the Riv. If you need me I'll be right outside." 

Meg watched him go, then turned back to Ben. "How dare you! What do you take me for, some kind of harlot?" 

Ben's eyes grew wide with shock. She was angry with him. If anyone had a right to be angry it should be him. After all, he was the one dragged the whole way back to Chicago simply to be made a fool of. When he didn't answer, she continued. 

"I don't know where you've gotten your information, but I bet it has something to do with the *Detective*. Just so you know, I haven't slept with anyone but you Fraser. This child is *yours*." Meg defiantly crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him. 

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Meg prompted as she watched him stare at her, mutely. "Oh, I see. I guess you've changed your mind about wanting a child together. It's a little too late for that now." Meg's voice started to falter as she had to fight back tears that threatened. It wasn't like her to give into emotions so easily, and she knew it was probably because she was pregnant. It most certainly wouldn't be because of some misplaced notion she'd imagined about him being happy and wanting to be with her again. Of course it wouldn't be. Taking a calming breath, she continued. "I can assure you though that I'm not going to be needing financial support from you, so you needn't worry about having an extra burden on your shoulders." 

"My...baby?" Ben finally managed to ask as he stared at her midsection again. 

Something in the tone of his voice caused Meg to bite back the sarcastic quip she was about to render. She nodded when he looked at her face once again. 

"I was going to tell you. I just...didn't know how. I mean, you were finally home after all those years and I never expected to become pregnant." 

Ben closed the distance between them and gently caressed her cheek, brushing away a stray tear that had escaped her eye. Making sure he had her undivided attention, a wisp of a smile came to his lips. 

"I love you. Both of you." 

When Meg smiled, he couldn't resist kissing her tenderly as he wondered how long it would take him to get transferred back home, to Chicago. 

The End 

Feedback Appreciated 


End file.
